


Eat

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cannibal!Pietro, Cannibalism, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to DHMIS, Some very rare fluff, i love this story a lot, lots of death to innocent people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannibalism [kan-uh-buh-liz-uhm]<br/>noun<br/>1. the eating of human flesh by another human being</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> i was looking through my notes and found this story... its five months old or so, but i will be continuing it! enjoy! ~lux

Pietro paced around his room, biting at his fingernails as thoughts raced through his head. He was having temptations again. And it was at one of the worst possible times, too. He had to go to this meeting thing in five minutes, and he knew most of the Avengers in the tower would be there. Knowing how long the meetings usually took, he guessed he would have to struggle through his temptations for at least two hours. How fun.

Groaning as he continued to bite at his fingernails, Pietro stepped out of his room and into the elevator, pressing the button with the number for the floor the meeting room was on. As he let his thoughts trail off while he waited for the elevator to stop at the designated floor, he really did hope no one else wanted to get on while he was also on. It would either end up good or bad, and the bad was more likely than the good. 

Of course, with just his luck, the elevator stopped at a floor other than the one Pietro had intended to stop at and Scott got on. Just perfect. He wasn't shrunken down, so he could see him, but that meant he could feel the others stare as he just bit at his finger nails. 

"Y'know there's nothing to be worried about, it's just a regular meeting, doing the usual training planning." Scott said as the elevator went back to it's regular route on going to the meeting room floor. 

"I know." Pietro replied, pulling his hand away from his mouth and instead stuffing it into his pants pockets. He decided to resort to biting at the inside of his cheeks and his tongue, at least it was less noticeable and slightly more satisfying to his temptations. 

"Then why are you acting so nervous? I can tell you're biting at your tongue now, and it's not making you seen any less nervous." 

"It's nothing." Then, the elevator dinged and opened up at the floor the meeting room is on. Pietro darted out of the elevator and into the meeting room, sitting down in between Wanda and Clint. The meeting started a few minutes later. 

During the first hour of the meeting, Steve droned on and on about plans for training and other things. Pietro just stared at him for the most part, chewing at his tongue to distract himself. He did eventually zone out, and it became extremely noticeable when he closed his eyes for a few minutes. 

"Pietro! Are you seriously falling asleep during a meeting?" Cap yelled at him, which made a lot of people jump since he had stopped in the middle of a sentence and yelled. Pietro jolted out of his daze and almost fell out of his chair. 

"Uh... Sorry, didn't sleep well last night. I must just be tired." Pietro said, hopefully the lie wasn't too obvious, because surprisingly for once he actually had slept well the night before, it was just his thoughts that were making him seem so tired. 

"Okay. Try and get more sleep, then, we can't risk having you always falling asleep during the day when we might need you." Steve then went back to talking about more plans. 

An hour and a half later, the meeting was over. Pietro had managed to not zone out again, but he had accidentally bit his tongue too hard and too much that it started bleeding. He didn't mind much, though. It was almost perfectly normal for him, but apparently he must have bit way too hard because no matter what it kept bleeding, causing him to have to swallow more. Afterwards, as he was walking out of the meeting room, Clint walked over to Pietro. 

"You okay?" Clint asked, a slightly worried tone in his voice. Pietro swallowed again and nodded, knowing if he opened his mouth to speak all that would come out would be blood, not words. 

"You don't seem okay. Really, tell me what it is, it's okay." 

Pietro gave in and opened his mouth to say, 'Do I look okay to you?' But instead blood just dribbled out and down his chin, making Clint's eyes widen with shock. Other people that were near them stared at Pietro, wondering what the hell just happened. 

"Okay, holy shit, yeah, you're not okay. How did that even happen?" Clint asked, staring at Pietro with the most worried yet terrified look he had seen. After swallowing once more, Pietro had just enough time before blood dripped out of his mouth to say, 

"I just bit my tongue." 

"You 'just bit your tongue'? It seems like you more than just bit your tongue. It wouldn't be bleeding so much. C'mon, let's go see how bad it is." Clint replied with, and after taking a hold of Pietro's arm, pulled him over to the elevator and pressed the button for his own room's floor. After all, Clint did have enough first-aid stuff to check out how bad the bite was, seeing as some of the times he would just end up patching up any minor wounds when he got them. 

A few minutes later, they arrived in Clint's room. Clint left Pietro to sit on the couch while he grabbed a small first-aid kit. When he came back, Pietro was chewing at his lip and close to making it bleed. 

"Jeez, stop hurting yourself, would ya?" Clint said, then sat down next to Pietro and put his hand on his jaw. Pietro's eyes widened at the contact to his skin, and did his best not to grab the other's arm and bite it. He wiped at the blood on his chin with a towel, and when Pietro opened his mouth so Clint could look at the bite, thankfully the bleeding was barely noticeable. 

"Well, the bleeding is done. And the bite isn't too deep, but deep enough for it to bleed as much as it did. I'll just go get you some water then for now it should be good." Clint went to go get up but Pietro clung on to him and nuzzled his neck. 

"Pietro, do you want water or not? Hugging me won't help me get it any faster." 

"I'm good. I'd rather hug you." Pietro mumbled and slightly dug his nails into Clint's back. His temptations were growing way stronger now due to the contact, and tired of holding back he bit softly at Clint's neck. 

"Ah... Not right now, okay? Save it for later." Clint said, obviously thinking of something totally different than what Pietro was intending. Biting harder, Clint gasped in what was probably pain and tried to push away. Pietro just held on tighter and bit even harder, eventually drawing blood. 

"Pietro! W-what the hell? That hurts, stop it!" Clint yelled, grabbing onto his shoulders and trying to push him away, but Pietro just kept biting him. 

"Okay, seriously, stop. Please." Clint's voice was shaky, but he tried to keep a stern tone and Pietro realized that he really was hurting him. Once pulling away Pietro licked his lips and looked at his hands, while Clint ran off to go get a new towel to soak in water and clean off the bite. 

When Clint came back, he looked at Pietro with a scared look in his eyes. Pietro felt guilty for doing that but he couldn't help it, the touch to his jaw was enough to set him off but he really did bring it upon himself to hug and bite Clint, he could have held it off for a while longer but of course he had to hug him. Of course. 

"You should go now." Clint said strictly, all fear gone from him as he said that sentence. Pietro stood up from the couch and walked out of the room, but said a quiet, 'Sorry.' before actually leaving. 

Pietro went back to his room. He went back to biting his finger nails as he paced around, thoughts once again racing through his head, though they were mainly centered around what he had just done. He had just bit his boyfriend. _His boyfriend _. Sure, he's softly bit him before but in a more playful sense. This time it wasn't no where near playful. And he was mad at himself that he had done that. It had probably ruined their relationship. God he was such an _idiot _. He hated himself for doing that.____

But the question was: Why did he hate himself so much for biting his boyfriend, when he could easily bite an innocent person even when first meeting them. Was it the fact that Clint meant so much to him and that the people he usually but we're close to complete strangers to him? He really didn't know. He just felt exhausted and hungry now, and those two factors were somewhat distracting him from any other thoughts. Which he needed. 

Laying down on his couch, he rubbed at his eyes then closed them. Sleep would help this situation. Sleep could always help. But all he did was lay there for a few hours, attempting to sleep but sleep didn't want to come. 

An while later, Pietro gave up on sleeping. Maybe he could just get out of the tower and get something to eat.


	2. lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> authors note (ya i know this isnt wattpad just read below)

a lot has changed. its been almost a year since i made this story and theres no way im continuing. i just dont have any inspiration to write it. ik i said i would write more but thats not happening. im not gonna orphan this work tho just because i wanna be able to look back at it and laugh bc its so edgy. anyway, read our other stories!!! theyre so much better than this mess tbh

rip this story 

\- leo


End file.
